Vous venez Castle ?
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Une alternative au 4x23 que nous connaissons... Pourquoi Castle et Beckett n'auraient pas eu le droit à leur séance cinéma au loft ? Venez découvrir les débuts d'une grande histoire d'amour !


**Vous venez Castle ?**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec cet OS qui met en scène Caskett à la fin de 4x23. Je sais, ce n'est pas très novateur ^^ **_

_**Que ce serait-il passé si cette enquête n'avait rien eu avoir avec l'affaire Johanna Beckett ? Que ce serait-il passé entre Castle et Beckett s'ils avaient partagé ce moment de cinéma chez l'écrivain ? **_

_**Pour répondre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Rated M bien évidemment ;-) **_

* * *

><p>La journée touchait à sa fin et je ne sais pourquoi, mes yeux étaient inlassablement attirés par l'extérieur. Le soleil, bientôt remplacé par la lune et l'obscurité de la nuit, jouait à cache-cache derrière les buildings, symbole de la démesure à l'américaine. Le ciel, mélange d'ocre et d'orangé se laissait assombrir par les nuages noirs, seuls prémices de l'orage qui grondait. L'alternance entre les rayons et les ombres chatouillaient mon visage comme un rappel à la réalité, un appel à la terre ferme. C'est ainsi que New-York revêtait peu à peu sa tenue de lumière où bientôt, je ne serai qu'un éclat parmi tant d'autres.<p>

Je souriais devant mon élan poétique quasi proséïque où le paysage se mêlait à mes mots.

Abandonnant la prose pour le concret, je remarquais que la seule âme encore présente dans cet open-space se révélait être la mienne.

Ryan et Esposito s'accordaient un verre au Old Hunt tandis que Castle assistait à la remise des diplômes d'Alexis. Bien sûr, mon partenaire m'avait convié mais j'avais décliné. Ce jour, clôturant une année de durs labeurs pour la jeune fille, devait se savourer en famille … en un moment privilégié et intimiste.

De plus, il me fallait réfléchir à ce que je venais de vivre, à ce que nous venions de vivre et à ce que nous allions maintenant aspirer. Car, oui, j'allai bientôt bannir de mon vocabulaire le « je » solitaire et froid pour une nouvelle entité, le « nous », unis et amoureux.

En somme, il me fallait réfléchir pour mieux me situer.

Nous venions de boucler une enquête difficile qui fallait bien le dire m'avais mis les nerfs à vifs. Cette rivalité entre bandes rivales nous apportait chaque jour et cela pendant une semaine, son lot d'agressions et de cadavres jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la clef de cette affaire.

A l'accoutumé, ces nombreuses investigations infructueuses et ce sentiment d'impuissance m'avaient rendu irritable et désagréable. Toutefois, Castle, en l'homme prévenant, attentionné et soucieux qu'il était, avait remarqué ma détresse. Et c'est par quelques mots doux qu'il m'avait apaisé et épaulé : _Vous n'êtes pas seule, je suis là. Always_.

Si le matin même, j'avais pris les choses en main –au sens figuré- concernant une relation avec mon écrivain, en acceptant sa soirée cinéma, cette déclaration m'avait poussé à joindre nos mains. Assis contre mon bureau, je caressais sa main à l'aide de mon pouce. Nous regardions tous deux nos mains réunies et comme par instinct, nous nous perdîmes dans le regard de l'autre, savourant la signification d'un tel acte.

Nous venions, à deux, d'abattre ma dernière muraille, le dernier rempart à notre union.

Suite à ça, je ne regrettais en rien de m'être attaqué à cette nouvelle affaire qui mouvementait mes nuits, qui égayait mes journées et qui n'était autre que Richard Castle. J'avais décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour J, le grand jour. Rick et moi franchirions enfin la ligne du simple partenariat professionnel et amical avec laquelle, nous flirtions déjà dangereusement. Certes, depuis maintenant un an nous nous étions plus que rapprochés mais nous n'avions jamais sauté le pas. Moi par crainte de mes sentiments et lui, par respect envers mon corps et mon esprit.

C'est pourquoi ce matin quand Castle m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour regarder The killer et Hard Boiled, je ne m'étais pas faite priée et j'avais accepté. J'ai bien senti qu'il avait été déstabilisé mais son regard bleu rayonnait de milles éclats. Il était heureux de passer la soirée en ma compagnie … tout comme moi. Je savais qu'en acceptant je m'exposais à son amour inconditionnel mais je n'en avais cure, j'étais prête à faire face. J'étais prête à m'ouvrir et à lui avouer mes sentiments qu'ils connaissaient désormais depuis l'affaire des faux zombies.

Maintenant, tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, nous allions avancer vers un futur à deux.

…

Aussi stressée qu'une adolescente avant son premier rendez-vous, j'étais anxieuse. Certes, j'étais amoureuse de lui mais comment allions-nous franchir ce dernier cap ? J'en avais envie, il en avait envie mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui sauter dessus. J'avais trop d'estime pour lui et je savais le mal que j'avais pu lui infliger avec tous mes non-dits, mes ex et mes volte faces. Pour lui, il fallait … Je devais …. Faire preuve de patience et de tact. Il le méritait.

J'eus à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase que ma main frappait déjà à la porte du loft.

-Bonsoir Lieutenant ! Sourit mon écrivain.

-Bonsoir Castle !

-Entrez, ne restez pas sur le seuil de la porte.

Malgré son calme apparent, je pouvais sentir qu'il était aussi tendu que moi son sourire crispé, ses mains légèrement tremblantes faisaient écho à mon état d'appréhension.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner. Chinois, ça vous va ? me demanda-t-il en brandissant les sacs de nourriture.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est parfait, le rassurais-je.

-Table ou canapé ?

-Canapé, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Joignant le geste à la parole, nous nous retrouvions sur le sofa. Je ne l'avais pas choisi par hasard. Le rapprochement serait plus simple, plus naturel.

-Vin rouge, vin blanc, bière ou autre chose pour accompagner notre repas ?

-Le vin rouge me conviendra à merveille.

Sur mes dernières paroles, Castle se leva et regagna la cuisine. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de découvrir encore une nouvelle facette de mon écrivain. D'un côté, il était tendu mais de l'autre il transpirait le bonheur et la joie que seul un homme amoureux peut avoir à l'égard de la femme qu'il chérit.

Je me surpris à prendre mes aises chez mon partenaire en retirant mes chaussures. J'étais confortablement installée sur son living, appréciant simplement l'instant.

-Bordeaux, Château Petrus ? M'interrogea la source de mes songes.

-Comme vous voulez ?

-Dans ce cas, venez choisir.

-Vous savez que je n'y connais rien, précisais-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toute confiance en vous.

Ce compliment me fit sourire mais surtout rougir. Il avait toujours le bon moment, celui qui vous rassure, celui qui éveille vos émotions et vos sens. Et par-dessus tout, il avait une confiance aveugle en moi. Je savais qu'il pouvait mettre sa vie entre mes mains sans avoir la moindre crainte et d'ailleurs, je faisais de même avec lui. A deux, nous pouvions surmonter toutes les épreuves grâce à cette confiance profonde et mutuelle que nous nous accordions les yeux fermés.

-Celui-ci, dis-je en lui montrant un Bordeaux d'un petit Château.

-Excellent choix Mademoiselle.

Alors que je me retournais afin de rejoindre le sofa, je me retrouvais collé à son torse, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Sans mes chaussures, il avait bien une tête de plus que moi et cette légère domination n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mon cœur s'accéléra et son souffle chaud ne faisait qu'attiser mon envie de l'embrasser.

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le côté gentleman de Castle.

-Oh. Excusez-moi, je voulais prendre le tire-bouchon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue.

Tous les deux troublés par ce simple contact, à la limite du tressaillement, je repris place dans le canapé et Castle s'activa à ouvrir la bouteille.

Entre nouilles chinoises, bouchées à la vapeur et autres nems, nous avions discuté des enquêtes, de Martha mais surtout d'Alexis. Elle était la fierté de son père, sa plus belle réussite. Quasi mot pour mot, il m'avait déclamé le discours de sa fille qui avait résonné en moi comme l'histoire que nous partagions avec Rick. De plus, je ne pouvais nier que la façon dont il avait récité ces mots ne m'avait pas laissé de marbre. A travers le timbre de sa voix, les pauses et les silences, on pouvait discerner le père attentionné et aimant qu'il était et dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Néanmoins, il fallait bien l'avouer, son côté enfantin, loufoque et quelque fois exubérant ne me déplaisaient pas.

Nous avions maintenant savouré l'ensemble des mets chinois quand il se retourna vers moi.

-The Killer ou Hard Boiled, en premier ?

-Hard Boiled.

-C'est parti lieutenant !

Rick lança le DVD et revint s'installer contre les coussins. Craignant un possible rapprochement ou plutôt une énième reculade de ma part, il s'était assis à l'autre bout du canapé. Cependant, je n'étais pas venu ce soir pour flirter avec mon écrivain. Ce soir serait l'accomplissement de quatre années d'apprivoisement mutuel. C'est donc en faignant de m'installer plus confortablement que je vins m'asseoir près de lui. Une jambe pliée et l'autre allongée avec celle de Rick sur la table basse, j'entremêlais nos jambes. Sans même croiser son regard, je remarquais vite que sa respiration s'accéléra. Toutefois, mon état n'était guère mieux surtout quand il prit l'initiative de se saisir de ma main pour l'entrelacer dans la sienne. Tels deux novices en amour, nous nous jetions des coups d'œil furtifs, guettant les émotions de l'autre.

Toujours concentré au film ou du moins, tentait-il car moi je n'en avais que faire. La seule chose qui m'intéressait était l'homme qui caressait ma main et qui m'électrisait de part en part.

Bloquée ou attirée par son visage, je n'arrivais plus à me défaire de cette vision … Ses lèvres étaient un appel au crime, un appel à la luxure et à l'amour. Comme prise sur le fait, il se retourna et me fit un sourire qui ne fit qu'animer davantage mes hormones déjà bien assez agitées. Par un mouvement d'incoercible fureur … comme aimantés ou ayant attendus trop longtemps, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre.

S'emparant de ses lèvres, je redécouvrais cette sensation douce et chaude qui m'avait transportait un an plutôt. C'était comme une madeleine de Proust, une sensation plaisante que l'on revit plusieurs années plus tard mais qui vous laisse cette impression sucrée et agréable en bouche.

Je sentais le sourire de Rick contre mes lèvres et quoi de mieux que de percevoir le bonheur que vous pouvez apporter à l'homme que vous aimez ?

Les baisers pour l'instant prudes que nous échangions m'encourageaient à découvrir plus et plus vite. Afin d'avoir un meilleur accès, je vins m'asseoir sur lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Son envie plus qu'attirante voir indécente contre ma propre féminité accrut l'ardeur qui me gagnait.

Lèvres contre lèvres, nous partions sur un chemin vierge où mes mains ne savaient plus où aller ou que faire. Elles s'amusaient dans ses cheveux, effleuraient sa mâchoire, s'appuyaient contre ses bras protecteurs et partaient à la découverte d'une chaire tant convoitée mais encore recouverte. Je m'activais à passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt, sentant pour la première fois ce grain de peau brûlant et si ferme à la fois.

Dans une infime délicatesse, tendresse, je me sentis lever dans les airs, telle une brise au vent. Rick m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me déposer sur les coussins du canapé. S'allongeant sur moi, j'eus l'impression d'être irradiée par une chaleur ignée quasi brûlante prouvant l'ampleur du désir qui l'habitait.

Ses doigts, dans une valse voluptueuse parcouraient mes hanches m'arrachant des frissons alors qu'il cueillait mes premiers gémissements sur ses lèvres. C'était dingue, de la folie pure… Nous étions encore vêtus, nous n'avions pas encore franchis le cap des jeux innocents que mon corps réagissait déjà à ses caresses et à ses râles.

Alors que nos bouches se quittaient dans un souffle commun, il m'observa, m'admira, me contempla. Ses yeux reflétaient un éclat de … je ne sais quoi. Une alliance d'amour, de passion, de désir mais aussi de crainte, de songe … Quelque chose venait de changer.

-Rick, ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est toi, c'est moi, c'est nous.

Comme si je venais de répondre à sa question silencieuse, comme si je venais d'apaiser ses doutes, je vis une larme solitaire perlée sur son doux visage. Il était ému et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car, par ma faute, il avait souffert. Depuis les funérailles de Montgomery, il n'attendait qu'un geste de ma part, un mot à son égard et aujourd'hui, j'allais lui offrir ce que nous nous refusions depuis quatre ans.

Mes mains quittèrent son torse pour suivre sa joue où je vins prendre son visage en coupe afin de lui prouver mon amour. Retrouvant ses lèvres, je vins ajouter ma langue dans l'équation lui quémandant implicitement de partager son émotion avec moi. Un frémissement me parcouru le corps et l'âme quand nos langues dansèrent l'une autour de l'autre m'emportant sur une voix délicieusement chaude. Elles se liaient, se déliaient sans jamais perdre le contact restant parfois immobiles, savourant la simple symbiose qu'elles formaient à deux.

Cette première phase de découverte terminée, je voulais plus, je le voulais lui, maintenant et dans sa chambre, dans l'antre du mâle, dans l'intimité du maître des lieux.

Entremêlant mes doigts aux siens, je le fixais intensément lui faisant comprendre et passer tout mon amour, mon envie, mon attrait. Nous guidant à sa chambre, je ne fis pas attention aux détails ou à la décoration des lieux. J'étais attiré par une seule et même chose, la cause de mon désir : lui. Toujours sa main dans la mienne, je nous rapprochais du lit. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, la fureur érotique que j'éveillais en lui. Une fureur aussi exquise que destructrice qu'il déclenchait en moi. Nous étions comme possédés par la frustration de nos chaires où la convoitise du corps de l'autre nous habitait et nous animait.

Toutefois, le profond respect qu'il me vouait l'empêchait d'agir.

C'est donc en plongeant mes yeux dans son regard maintenant obombré, que je passais mes doigts à la commissure de ses lèvres que je chérissais tant. Mon regard verrouillé à sa bouche, je débutais à faire glisser la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge ainsi que ma veste le long de mon épaule. Comprenant mon action, je le laissais passer sa main le long de mon épaule tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Collés l'un contre l'autre, je me délectais de son regard inquisiteur sur ce nouveau bout de peau que je lui offrais.

Subtilement, il vint placer son genou entre mes jambes, ses bras autour de mes hanches pour me faire reculer dans une extrême et tortueuse lenteur. Il me fit basculer sur le lit épousant à la perfection nos deux corps superposés. Mes mains quittant son torse et ses épaules, je me laissais aller sur sa couche. Hissé sur moi, ses deux genoux de part et d'autres de mes cuisses, il m'envoûtait, me convoitait. Une de mes mains agrippa son bras et l'autre vint caresser son torse. Relevant la tête, je vins m'emparer de ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de déguster, de goûter avec amour et ardeur. Tous les deux emportés, dérobés par les plaisirs charnels de la vie, nous nous enfonçâmes davantage dans ce qui était notre cocon.

Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, nous commençâmes à nous perdre dans nos baisers. Ses doigts toujours égarés dans mon dos et le creux de mes reins, s'amusèrent à glisser sous mon pull. Cette sensuelle et délicieuse caresse de ses mains chaudes sur mon corps me galvanisait. Sa langue vint danser avec la mienne pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux, mon visage avant de descendre dans mon cou. Il me mordillait, me léchait, m'aspirait, me marquait … il me faisait sienne. Mon cœur palpitait en hâte et ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire m'envoyaient une sensation d'excitation que je n'avais encore jamais connue jusque-là. Son odeur, sa peau, ses expressions, ses yeux, tout chez lui me charmait et me désarmait.

Nous continuons de nous embrasser quand je débutais à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le travail achevé, je découvrais le contact de son torse musclé sous mes mains, son enveloppe charnelle roulant sous mes doigts fins et son grain de peau s'enflammant à mes attouchements. Faufilant derrière ses épaules, je fis glisser son vêtement jusqu'à ce qui la retire complètement. Torse nu au-dessus de moi, je me mordais violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Il me dévora du regard et me délesta de mon pull, maintenant devenu de trop. Ma poitrine exposée à ses doigts et lèvres expertes, je m'arquais d'avantage pour le sentir encore plus. Il poursuivit sa descente à la limite de mon jean me faisant languir d'anticipation. Un dernier regard en ma direction me fit comprendre qu'il attendait ma permission. Je passais donc ma main sur sa joue lui expliquant silencieusement que je ne reculerais pas.

Il fit sauter le bouton de mon jean, passant ses mains à l'intérieure pour me l'ôter complètement. Les effleurements dont il m'affligeait les jambes n'étaient qu'une myriade de soubresauts et de gémissements que je ne pouvais contrôler. Il remonta délicatement pour se saisir de mes lèvres, emportant avec lui mes souffles d'excitation alors que son torse nu épousait à la perfection mes formes.

Je ne serais dire comment mais nous étions maintenant nus, exposés au regard de l'autre sans aucune retenue, sans aucune pudeur, simplement deux corps espérant, convoitant l'union charnelle.

Consciente que l'envoûtement de notre première fois ne durerait qu'un temps et que je ne la retrouverai plus, je prêtais autant d'attention à la suavité de sa peau, aux mouvements de nos corps, à la position de ses bras, aux frottements de nos jambes, à son regard ténébreux, à ses lèvres près des miennes, aux bruits de la nuit, aux froissements de nos chairs en friction, à tous les éléments qui retenaient leur souffle dans ce moment que j'ornais de lyrisme.

Loin d'en être à ma première expérience mais pour cette première fois inédite avec Rick, je ne faisais que découvrir encore ce que l'union de deux corps pouvait dessiner de magique et féerique. Comment l'association des chairs en mouvement, du frottement des peaux, du mélange des parfums, des concerts de gémissements et de râles jouaient un air voluptueux et lancinant à mes oreilles.

Quand apparut le moment où les plaisirs originels étant tant subis qu'ils en devenaient douloureux pour nous deux, nous vînmes à délaisser ces badinages qui étaient encore innocents, puisqu'ils n'étaient que l'expression frivole du désir qui nous consumait.

Il allongea son corps chaud contre le mien, épousant à la perfection le creux de mon ventre, les formes de ma poitrine et calquant son bassin contre mes hanches. Ses doigts caressaient mes bras, puis descendaient le long de mon abdomen pour remonter sur mes seins. La chair de poule qui filtrait de tout mon être témoignait en ma faveur : je n'étais pas indifférente.

Mon sang était en ébullition me donnant cette fièvre et ces étourdissements frénétiques qui me donnaient épouvantablement chaud.

Il releva la tête et se rapprocha de moi. C'était le moment tant attendu, tellement voulu. Il devait me posséder, me faire l'amour. Il écarta doucement mes cuisses, positionnant son membre tendu à l'entrée de ma féminité et entreprit de se frayer un passage sur cette avenue jouissive que nous avions entamé ensemble et que nous allions remonter à deux. Il y parvint finalement, m'arrachant cependant un bref cri de douleur : son anatomie plus qu'imposante, le fait que je n'avais pas eu de rapports depuis plus d'un an y contribuaient grandement. Mon corps n'y était plus habitué. Il devait sentir mes parois se contracter autour de son sexe car il s'immobilisa. Il ralentit, s'arrêta, m'embrassa la poitrine pour que le mal se métamorphose en cette sensation de plénitude. Quand je m'habituais enfin à l'avoir en moi, il commença ce va et vient, cette danse délicate et sensuelle qu'il menait avec succès.

Nos langues valsaient, nos mains s'entrelaçaient, nos jambes se caressaient, nos corps fusionnaient… Nos esprits faisaient l'amour.

Je le sentais coulisser en moi dans un infime respect, guettant la moindre de mes réactions où nos corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre dans un formidable va et vient qui m'apportait son lot de bouffées de chaleur.

Si ce n'était pas assez, Rick s'accola davantage à mon corps, laissant seulement son bassin en mouvement avec le mien. Sa tête contre mon épaule, ses sifflements erratiques, ses râles et ses légers cris de plaisir n'attisaient que davantage le brasier qui se consumait entre mes cuisses. Je commençais à le sentir fébrile, il tremblait en moi, m'excitant que davantage que de savoir sa puissance lâcher prise. La chaleur de mon corps était à son paroxysme, des tremblements m'envahirent, mon cœur semblait sur le point de se désagréger et une sensation exquise m'inonda, déchaînant une avalanche de spasmes. Un ultime gémissement. Le silence. Plus aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je jouissais de l'orgasme qui me foudroyait corps et âme, tel un éclair déchirant le clair-obscur du ciel. Rick poussa lui aussi son ultime soupir dans mon antre, marquant la fin de cette inimaginable odyssée au pays des sens et des songes, cette démonstration de notre amour igné qui ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cette fin alternative au 4x23 vous a plus ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction !<strong>_

_**En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis … **_


End file.
